


Burro

by Guadi_Fics



Series: '31 Days with HP' [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: Si había algo que los gemelos no iban a permitir, era que hicieran llorar a su Harrikins.





	Burro

—Oh, el pequeño Harrikins está enojado y ha venido a visitarnos, Forge.

—Lo sé Gred, ese tonto hermano nuestro es el culpable.  
  
—Oh, sí, Ronnikins siempre está haciendo de las suyas.  
  
—Chicos...  
  
—Oh, oh, ¡El Salvador nos ha hablado Gred!  
  
—Escuché, Forge.  
  
—¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros hoy por el Salvador? —preguntaron entonces los gemelos a dúo, haciendo reír levemente a Harry con sus payasadas. Aunque la verdad era que en esos momentos no tenía verdaderas ganas de nada.  
  
No era justo -pensó el moreno, molesto-. Ron siempre terminaba haciéndole lo mismo, él no podía confiarle nada al pelirrojo porque luego era esto lo que pasaba, él se enojaba por cualquier pavada y terminaba diciéndole todo a todos... tal y como ahora, que todos lo sabían, lo cuál era lo que menos quería.  
  
_¿Pero cuándo a alguien le había importado lo que ÉL quería realmente?_  
  
Estaba tan harto.  
  
Harto de las niñerías y celos de Ron, del apaño de Hermione hacia ambos pero ahora mucho más hacia el pelirrojo solo porque ella creía que lo que Ron decía era lo mejor sin siquiera detenerse a preguntarle a él al respecto. Era su vida después de todo de la que estaban hablando.  
  
Estaba harto de no poder mantener nada para él porque él sí quería confiar en quienes se decían llamar sus incondicionales amigos y, por sobre todo, de estar constantemente siendo siempre vigilado por todos. Todos queriendo saber vida y obra suya de cada momento del día, todos los días pero a la vez dejándolo a él sin tiempo para vivir.  
  
Ya no podía... sentía que no podía más.  
  
—¿Harry? —preguntó Fred, colocando una de sus manos sobre sus hombros.  
  
—Ron lo dijo —susurró a borde del llanto sin siquiera entender el porqué había terminado yendo allí en lugar de la que ahora era su casa. Quizás era porque lo que menos quería en esos momentos era estar en aquel aún lúgubre sitio, solo.  
  
Y los gemelos parecieron entenderlo al vuelo y sin más palabras porque ellos habían sido los primeros en saber. Sabiendo lo mucho que aquello dolía y lamentándolo aún más por quién durante años vieron como un hermano más.  
  
—Lo siento —dijo George.  
  
—Sentimos —corrigió Fred.  
  
—No importa. Al cabo que mi vida es solo una especie de obra para todos.  
  
—¡Hey! Vamos, no digas eso...  
  
—¡Es cierto! ¡Estoy harto! Todos hablan, todos opinan... y ¡a nadie le importa! A nadie le importo yo. Harry. Lo único que les importa a todos es narrar la vida perfecta de un héroe y que yo vaya y la represente. Debo de ser fuerte, ser un auror, ser hetero y casarme en unos meses -con su hermana preferiblemente-, tener como unos ocho hijos, ah sí, y convertirme en jefe de aurores y de ser posible en ministro también. Tengo que sonreír ante las cámaras, dar entrevistas seguido porque  _todos tienen el derecho a saber de mí_ , saludar a todos y... y... ¡Joder!  
  
Los gemelos siempre alegres se miraron en esta ocasión preocupados.  
  
Sabían que el moreno no estaba sobrellevando demasiado bien la la presión y la carga de las masas tras todo lo ocurrido pero, esta pequeña gota parecía haber sido el factor decisivo y desencadenante sobre su rabia hasta ahora apenas contenida. Y ellos estaban allí tan solo queriendo ayudar por lo que, sin importarles la tensión que irradiaba el moreno ambos se asintieron el uno al otro y fueron a sentarse a cada lado suyo, abrazándole antes de que el gemelo de la derecha tomara con su mano aquel firme mentón, girándolo hacia él para encontrar sus labios con los propios, presionándose para obtener una pronta entrada (aprovechándose bastante del shock que el moreno sufría ante todo).  
  
Un minuto después de que el beso se convirtiera en uno en toda regla, otras manos tomaron a Harry desde su nuca, girándolo ahora hacia su izquierda para terminar chocando su boca aún ligeramente abierta y ahora húmeda con otra, casi idéntica a la anterior pero con una calidez particular propia.  
  
Fue así que, entre giros y besos, el tiempo fue pasando hasta que Harry, finalmente agotado por todo, terminó durmiéndose sentado en el regazo de uno con la cabeza apoyada por sobre el hombro del otro mientras ambos hermanos se impregnaban del calor de la escena porque, ellos lo amaban. Lo habían amado primero como un hermano, tal y cómo se les dijo que hicieran, pero luego de un tiempo, ambos se dieron cuenta de que lo amaban como algo más. Lo habían amado como amantes anhelantes desde hacía muchos años ya. Años en los cuales no habían podido reunir la valentía suficiente como para proponerse ambos ante él porque ciertamente ellos no tenían ni idea de como aquello pudiera terminar ya que lo suyo además de ser un dúo de por sí era entre hermanos y aquello no era algo usual o fácil de aceptar y lo entendían, ya que incluso a ellos se les había hecho un tanto difícil en su momento.  
  
Sin embargo, ahora tenían esperanza.  
  
Hablarían lo que debieran hablar y aclararían lo que hubiera que aclarar. Pero lucharían... y la lucha por conquistar el frágil corazón de su amado Salvador -en más de un sentido-, comenzaría justo aquella noche. Noche en la que de paso aprovecharían a probar algunos de esos productos para los cuales ni siquiera ellos se animaban a probar. Lo cual sería un ganar-ganar.  
  
Era una verdadera suerte de que pudieran pasar sin problemas aún a la que alguna vez fue su casa, su hogar.  
  
Ambos recostaron al moreno aún profundamente dormido en su cama y se quedaron observándole un buen rato, casi sin poderlo creer antes de mirarse y esbozar sus temibles sonrisas idénticas...  
  
Sería una noche entretenida en la madriguera... o mejor dicho una mañana...  
  


* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, un extraño pero fuerte ruido despertó de pronto a todo el mundo en aquel lugar. Haciendo que los integrantes rápidamente se movilizaran hacia la fuente y, quedando en completo shock ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban... y sus oídos escuchaban.

  
Unos extraños sonidos salían de... Ron, o quiénes ellos sabían era Ron porque en aquellos momentos, el pelirrojo era todo menos el Ron que ellos conocían. Era todo menos humano y, normal ya que por lo que se veían, ahora él tenía unas, tenazas, o lo que parecían ser tenazas de cangrejo o langosta como manos. Una cola que parecía ser de toro o buey y, por sobre todo; una 'cara' con hocico que lucía como un horrible burro rojo pecoso con enormes, de verdad enormes, dientes y orejas en él que lo hacían lucir más espantoso que un animal normal. Sobre todo cuando de aquella dentona y fea boca salían esos, relinchos, rebuznos o lo que fueran una vez más.  
  
Cabe decir que aquella mañana aquella destartalada casa fue en verdad un enorme y tremendo caos aunque, no, aquel castigo no sería demasiado fuerte, acordaron los gemelos desde donde observaban cómodamente todo el alboroto a través de una especie de ojo extensible que hacía poco habían terminado de crear, mientras miraban de nuevo hacia donde su amado dormía con toda la paz de la que despierto no podía gozar.  
  
Sin embargo no importaba porque el castigo, el castigo apenas acababa de comenzar.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado gente!!  
> *Guadi*


End file.
